(a) Field of the Invention
According to the present invention, hereinafter the term “LED” is the abbreviation of the light-emitting diode;
The present invention relates to a LED device with voltage-limiting unit and voltage-equalizing resistance in which a light-emitting unit is structured through a LED being connected in parallel with a voltage-limiting unit, and two ends of each LED and voltage-limiting unit being connected in parallel with an voltage-equalizing resistance, so that when plural sets of the light-emitting units are connected in series or in series-parallel in the same polarity, the end voltage of each set is stabilized by the voltage-equalizing resistance connected in parallel with the two ends of the LED and the voltage-limiting unit.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional LEDs usually parallel connect with the voltage-limiting units at two ends of each LED, such as the zener diode, to constitute the light-emitting unit, thereby when the end voltage of LED is abnormally increased, the abnormal voltage is absorbed by the zener diode; however, when the light-emitting units being parallel connected by the above mentioned LED and the zener diode are series connected (including series-parallel connected) in plural sets, the voltage is not able to be evenly distributed due to the different properties of the LED and the zener diode, so that when subject to abnormal high voltage, the LED loaded with higher end voltage is passed by the higher current therefore the LED is often damaged.